


Not a child...

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk is Harry, Gaster is a little shit, Harry is Frisk, Harry like looking like a kid, M/M, Master of Death Harry, Mpreg, Sans is a Hotty, WTF, age control, amnesia whoops, no.. it doesn't have to make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Harry was master of death and he loved to take child form, he took a fall and bumped his head and Frisk got up in the morning. Whoops. Amnesia  Sans was not complaining when Harry pipped up awake in the resets though.





	Not a child...

**Author's Note:**

> While trying to write a longer, much longer version of the gaster/harry fic, this popped up. Enjoy. Don't own anything but this actual one-shot, don't own undertal or Harry potter

Harry was 17 years old, okay he was a lot older but he’d stopped keeping track several thousand years ago. As Master of Death he didn’t age, he could make himself look older and even use potions to become a child but he always stopped aging at seventeen.

 

The age where he was always horny as hell.

 

This was one of those moment, with the fact his body was healthy child him was an adorable little sucker of around seven years old with shaggy shoulder length hair..

 

Harry had been exploring a mountain with magic strangling around it when he tripped, his head his the ground and instead of shattering like a melon it knocked him unconscious.

 

The only problem, was that when he woke up he had amnesia.

 

Frisk was a nice name though.

 

OoOoO

 

There was something different about Frisk San’s knew, it wasn’t the reset ability or the fact Chara kept taking over there body for a genocide run... or the freaking time loop they were in.

 

There was an energy a feeling, something flowed through the child’s soul that wasn’t just determination. One of these days he really had to get an answer, one where Frisk didn’t use there there silent speech magic that only worked in the underground.

 

And maybe find out Frisk’s gender and what there eye color was. Because he was pretty sure they were not red like Chara’s.

 

At leats he’d figured out Frisk could reset, it wasn’t them causing most of them.

 

OoOoO

 

“I.. don’t remember, the fall took my memory,” Frisk said, it was moment before the world would force a reset via Chara as this wasn’t a Genocide run.

 

Sans could only stare at the rather still unknown gendered kid, amnesia would explain a lot of things.

 

“Is Frisk your real name?” he asked, a pained face answered a lot, and he was once again waking up in Snowden.

 

OoOoO

 

Deep within Frisk Harry slept, the fall splitting his mind into normal him and the child he never got to be.

 

But his brain the art that knew what was going on with his outer self knew, that both sides agreed Sans was adorable. In some ways he didn’t want to wake, he didn’t know what would happen to ‘Frisk’ and.. those moments of family were precious.

 

OoOoO

 

It was a timeline where Sans could say things were a bit strange, thankfully these worlds seems to reset themselves away without help. There was something wrong where Papyrus was obsessed with sex, heck.. even his body craved sex in this timeline.

 

Monsters in this timeline had to have sex once every 24 hours once they were fully adult, or they went crazy. Pregnancies were common, so monster population were higher then in the true timeline.

 

Of course everyone still attacked the human child, some things never changed.

 

Then a device in the labs hit Frisk with a weird energy, the last thing Sans remembered was the world exploding.

 

OoOoO

 

“Your going to sleep through this whole timeline at this rate,” an amused voice said, it was familiar and it took him a few minutes to realize it was Frisk speaking out loud.

 

“Kid, this timelines way to weird,” Sans said head throbbing, slowly he opened his eyes and stared.

 

Frisks eyes were open, and they were a beautiful green that reminded him of emeralds.

 

“Your not frisk,” he said, and it wasn’t Chara either.

 

“You could rather say that Frisk isn’t me,” the child said smiling.

 

“ _I.. don’t remember, the fall took my memory,”_

 

“Your... the person Frisk was before the fall..” he finally said, what did this mean for Frisk and the resets.

 

“I think I’m only awake for this timeline, the energy woke me up and put Frisk to sleep for the moment,” the kid said. “Don’t know how long till this worlds reset since i don’t have that ability, were trapped deep in the labs due to that explosion... unless you can shortcut out?”

 

Sans concentrated and sighed.

 

“Sorry, what ever that was its locked me here also,” he said “and what do I call you anyway?”

 

“Frisk, its good enough, maybe once Frisk is older we’ll merge back together... I rather like Frisk and don’t want there self to vanish,” the kid said, and wasn’t that a relief.

 

“Welp... might as well relax,” Sans said laying back, Frisk laughed. He still didn’t know the kids gender.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry stared at the resting Skeleton, the monster was just as adorable and sexy as he’d thought. It was nice to see the world first hand again, and who knew when he’d wake again. Sweet San’s had no idea how desirable he was, Frisk had not been pleased at how many people had tried to flirt with there skeleton.

 

He wondered how long it would take for Frisk to realize they were crushing on the other victim of the resets.

 

OoOoO

 

Sans wasn’t happy when he realized he’d been here long enough for his body to go crazy, wanted sex now and he knew this was bad.

 

“Sans?” other Frisk asked.

 

“I just slipped into stage two of this timeline,” San relied, stage two was sex now, stage three was usually self dusting from lack of sex. This world sucked.

 

“What if you had a partner,” Frisk asked.

 

“No, no way... I know we’ve been trapped in resets for years but your body is still a kid,” Sans said said sitting up eye lights huge.

 

“Sans... I was never a child... only the amnesic Frisk is a child,” said the other Frisk, and glowed and changed.

 

Across from him now was a seventeen year old messy haired male human, absolutely beautiful.

 

“Wha...” he said in shock.

 

“Don’t worry Sans,” Frisk smirks, and pulled him into a kiss.

 

OoOoO

 

Sans woke sated and relaxed, his form still shimmered with magic ectoplasim. The only reason he was still in the ecto sex stage was that he was what did they call it, balls deep into Frisks ass. Whoever Frisk truly was, they were a truly gifted uke.

 

It was too bad that a reset would happen soon, as he was curious if humans and monsters could have children together. A hand gently traced over Frisks belly, the human make was sleeping his belly blown out with ecto seed making him look several months with child.

 

At least he knew Frisk was fully male, and wondered if Frisk was a bearer.. a male that could carry children.

 

“Want to go again,” Frisk purred waking up, Sans grinned. Sure he slept a lot, but he was definitely going to stay awake for this.

 

They in the middle of a climax when it happened.

 

Sans swore as he woke in Snowden.

 

OoOoO

 

It was twenty resets later That other Frisk popped again, looking seventeen again. The teen grabbed Sans and Sans could actually say one could spend a whole reset having sex.

 

OoOoO

 

Thirty resets again, and Sans had other Frisk again. They both had a lot of frustration to burn, other Frisk waiting for the other Frisk to merge back to him and Sans who had to live though all the resets first hand. Sans didn’t want to admit that he cared a lot for other Frisk, a lot different the child Frisk.

 

Both avoided the Love word.

 

Of course, things happened and found yes that Frisk was a carrier.

 

This look was much longer, and Frisk had been feeling ill. Sans had looked at his stats and freaked, carefully he pulled his lovers soul out and gazed in awe as the small white upside down heart hidden in his lovers soul.

 

“Oh...” Frisk said shocked, a hand resting on his still flat belly.

 

This complicated things.

 

OoOoO

 

Frisk was beautiful, seeming to glow as the pregnancy advanced. The swell of his belly, signally the growing child made him want to touch it all the time.

 

“What if.. I sealed it away with my power.. I can release it once both sides of me are merged together,” Frisk asked, not waiting to loose the child either. After all, the child woudl be lost in a reset as there body’s reverted to there starting states,

 

“Please,” Sans begged.

 

They had to wait another two months till Frisk could seal the pregnancy, at that point Frisk was just under eight months along and was huge.

 

The reset happened three minutes later.

 

OoOoO

 

“Sans... we need a better spell to prevent pregnancy,” Frisk said with a glare.

 

“But your so beautiful pregnant,” Sans said, Frisk laughed.. but really this was the third time and was stressful to seal pregnancies outside time.

 

OoOoO

 

“Its not my fault!” Sans protested the rather homicidal pregnant Frisk, who looked nine months along and rushing through the sealing process.

 

“Gaster Better stay in the damn void, because I don’t care if he wants grandchildren, there not getting born till the resets end,” Frisk snarled, his stomach rippling with a violent kick.

 

Neither of them knew how Gaster has escaped the void this loop, hugged Frisk crying about baby bones and saying he couldn’t wait.

 

Frisk aka Harry might be master of death, an even he had no clue how Gaster had sped up the pregnancy like that.

 

By now Sans had gotten Frisks.. well Harry’s past out of him, and knew that he wouldn’t have to worry about his mate dying of old age while he remained young.

 

OoOoO

 

It was over, the resets were finally over.

 

Now he just had to wait for his mate to grow up and remember so they could actually marry.

 

Of course it took ten years, and Frisk actually hit the age they reached there true appearance.

 

Mind you by then most people realized Frisk would end up with Sans, after all Sans was pretty much Frisks world.

 

“Hello love,” Harry purred the night after Frisk turned seventeen, and fully legal.

 

Toriel was not impressed after finding out Frisk jumped San as soon as he was seventeen, or that Frisk was already expecting. It was a fireball wedding, as in marry now.

 

Papyrus was just happy he was going to be an uncle.

 

Neither Frisk or himself told her the pregnancy had been delayed for thousands of resets and had to be forced back to the beginning so no one would question why Frisk was several months pregnant.

 

Both were shocked when the first pregnancy were twins, one human the other a skeleton.. the human child Harry was relieve to see a monster style lifeline. Harry smirked five months later and initiated the second pregnancy.

 

Papyrus and himself were definitely not the last skeletons anymore.

 

_**Mini Epilogue** _

 

Frisk/harry almost dropped Ariel when the smell babybones was suddenly a human child, he turned and stared at there other child who lazily turned over sleeping now a skeleton.

 

Lucinda was so mush like Sans it was scary.

 

He stared at his growing belly, containing there next child/children.

 

“Right... I can see the confusion this will cause,” the immortal teen said, and he knew mom would enjoy it with her and Sans.

 

END


End file.
